Assassination to Love
by Grinning Grim Reaper
Summary: A world where guilds of assassinations are kept hidden from normal human lives. One assassin break away for the odd reason of love. a rarly mentioned emotion in the world of the assassin guilds. what happens when he plays this dangerous game? is it worth
1. Default Chapter

HEY! THIS IS SNAKY!and I've decided to try a story that I'll actually continue to write...I think. Anyway. This is my first shot at a YUGIOH fic and yeah...so don't expect magic

Warnings: OOC-ness...majorly. But that should be expected because...well...it's a different. World. They grew up differently and different things occured. Yaoi. Because I love it more than anything in the world. Ummmmmm. Some bashing possibly... lemon/lime later on. Gore later on. Violence later on. And cuss words.

Pairings: Seto/Jou side of Marik/Malik and Bakura/Ryou

uhhhhhh I think that's about it. Now...on to the story.

PROLOGUE

I don't sleep at night. Their screams and decaying faces fill my dreams even if I had the time to. For once my nights are free and I'm pacing. I find it funny how all the "friends" I've ever had believed everything I would say to them. They never doubted a word that escaped my mouth. I told them I was poor and so to them I was, I seem to be hot tempered even though it takes a lot to anger me, I told them we were friends, but you can't truly be some ones friend unless you know everything about a person, and most of all they thought I was good, innocent and loyal, and that is the falsest of my falsehoods. I'm more likely to stab you in the back if you turn it to me then save it. My name is Jounouchi katsuya or jou to my co-works and to my victims I am known only as "oujou doragon" or death dragon. My occupation comes with many names "devil", "fiend", "Demon", "Shadow of the night" or my favorite, the simplest and truest, assassin. And I was good at it, never failed until I was hired to kill him. The blue eyes white dragon, the richest, most arrogent, jerkiest, and sadly, seciest man alive. Set-fucking-kaiba. Joy. This is my life and my death, death and rebirth of my soul. This is my story.

TBC...POSSIBLY

well that's it. I know its not exactly Edgar allan poe or anything. But shrugs its something at least. And its only a prologue the chapters are gonna get longer...I think. Anyway. Please R&R! Flames can be sent and well..ignored promptly. But constructive flames are alright. In facts it is highly recommended. Bye.

Snaky


	2. Deciding on home

A/N: alright. I'm doing this at 2:26 in the morning. Really should be getting some sleep cause I got an early morning tomorrow. But I figured I would do this first. So yeah. Chapter 1 as short as prologue but I'll try to get it longer later on. Ummmmmmmmm. Same warnings as last time Yaoi,Violence, Gore all later. Now onto the chapter

Lets begin, at well, the beginning. I had just finished a job, simply put take out the business taicoon, Donavin Mizuki and the Mizuki family, consisting of wife, and two year old daughter. It was a painful job, I killed them in their sleep. But then I needed somewhere new to go, I couldn't stick around because eventually you'll get caught, only cocky killers stick around.

I sighed into the chilly air as I settled onto a park bench. I had gotten rid of the bloody cloths but I still seemed covered in it. _'Psychological'_ inserted my mind. I kept myself from well...snapping back at myself. Yeah, never claimed complete sanity now did I? Who could with my job. But anyway, so I sat on the bench clean of blood for the most part and I realized I was once again homeless, not fun to remember. Taking out the map that is forever in my pocket I settled down to find my next city, one name stood out the most. I grinned for the first time that night,

"Perfect" I whispered into the cold air as I settled down on the bench. I glanced at the bright stars, but as usual for me they were tinted a blood red, as though a bloody ocean was between me, and them.

Alright. Well thats it. I will try to start making them longer but ummmm. Not really promising anything I have up to like chapter 6 and they get longer at chapter three. Um. Chapter 7 isn't completely finished. Alright. Well I'm off to bed yawns R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Well I finally found my note book. I'm happy about that because I can now continue with the story. I Would like to take the time and thank:

xSwtLilAngel666x: Well I'll try to keep them at least a little in character, but yeah. shrugs but they'll be a bit different. Thank you as well for the punctuation thing. I'll be more careful in the future.

HellsEternalFlame: And yes. Clearly I'm continuing. I just had a bit of trouble. Hehe. Lost the damned note book. But I FOUND IT! I was soooooo happy. So I decided. Tonight I shall type up a couple of chapters. So yes. Here I am doing so.

Moonjava:Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it so far.

Mizu :your hope is my command. I have thus continued. Heehee

(it was real... but love is a fantasy, a dream... a lost memory.)

Believe me when I say I hadn't meant to _actually_ hit the side walk. But when someone who is taller and seeming sturdier than you steps right in front of you, seemingly out of no where, one can not be blamed for incidentally hitting the sidewalk with ones ass.

Alas, that is what occurred and the sidewalk hit back It won this round and it can have the war too. I looked up about to say something really witty and stuff like, 'hey watch where your walking ass,' but instead, I am ashamed to inform, I stared like an idiot into those blue eyes and for once something wasn't tinted red. I would have liked to continue staring but he decided to snap condescendingly as me. Insert slightly shocked expression if you will.

Watch where your going, mutt." he practically growled.

Now once again I would have claimed my voice and growled something snappy back like, 'why don't you, bastard.' but instead I found myself entranced by the tight ass and manly sway of his hips.

_Do you see a pattern!_

Well I do. Anyway once I snapped out of my daze the same kid who spent hours kicking my seat decided to step on me, I grabbed up my bag and decided to carefully start looking for a place to call 'home.' For a little at least.

Have a feeling I'm lonely?

You bet.

But I hate fish, dogs are too much to handle with my life style, cats don't' like to fly in my opinion, rodents freak me out, bunnies remind me of the Easter bunny, birds are noise, and humans are nosey.

Yes, I'm seventeen and have neither been kissed or ever had even a one night stand. Haven't even dated. A sad pitiful life. But I'm pretty happy with it.

Anyway, as we were, I was looking for an apartment. One on the lesser side of town because they don't ask questions.

A seventeen year old pop in their apartment building they see he has money for it, they think he's a runaway and as such no problems of theirs as long as he pays rent on time.

I sighed when I got to the rough area of Domino City. The sidewalks were cracked and broken and stained in places with something that looked like blood. Side walks lined near the mouths of alleyways were lined with drunks and homeless people and broken down cars surrounded the streets. Tall, rundown, apartment buildings tower here and there over rundown houses. I grinned to myself. It was perfect. Now, which building to move into.

(it was real... but love is a fantasy, a dream... a lost memory. )

Well that's it for now. I'll update again tomorrow. Now that I have my beautiful note book back hugs note book alright. Well bye for now.


End file.
